


Home is wherever I'm with you

by HollowAlien (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidentally Seeing Someone Naked, Actually I'm Already In Hell, Aged-Up Character(s), All of my Children Can Sing, Also chloe/jake, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Androgynous Jake Dillinger, Androgyny, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autophobia, Band-Aids, Best Friends, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Blood, Brooke Plays Ukulele, But only by like a year, Chest Binding, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Constellations, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Dancing in the Rain, Dancing in the Street, F/F, Fairy Lights, Feminine Jeremy, Fire, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Freckles, Gay Michael Mell, Hair Braiding, Have I added enough tags, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, If you're still reading these, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jeremy Practices Witchcraft, Kissing at Midnight, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, Let's See How Many Tags I Can Add, M/M, Marshmallows, Meh fwend made me, Misgendering, More - Freeform, Multi, Musical References, Or more like implied sinning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panromantic Christine Canigula, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Please Kill Me, Rain, Red-Haired Jeremy Heere, Rich has a lisp, S'mores, Self-Harm, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Songs, Squad Sing Alongs, Storms, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, There's A Tag For That, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tree Climbing, and Some Sinning, boyf riends — Freeform, but the tags man, campfire songs, fear of the dark, i gotta have em, inspired by a song, is there a limit to tags, it starts out fluffy, no update schedule, nope - Freeform, past self-harm, razor blades, unsafe binding, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HollowAlien
Summary: The kiddos are staying in a small cabin for a while.Ansgt and fluff ensue.





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alabama, Arkansas  
> I do love my Ma and Pa  
> But not the way that I do love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by the summary this ff is based off Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros!!
> 
> No TWs (this chapter at least)

 Jeremy stood on the coffee table (Clad in fuzzy socks, short shorts, an oversized blue sweater that hung off his left shoulder and multiple bracelets) dramatically reenacting Broadway Here I Come. 

" _And now I'm falling baby through the sky, through the sky. I'm falling baby through the sky..._ " He sang softly, while purposefully being as dramatic as possible, as he was the theatre kid of the house. Michael watched, giggling as Jeremy moved around on the table in front of him.  
  
" _It’s my calling, baby, don’t ya cry, don’t ya cry cuz' I’m falling, falling through the sky... I refuse to go numb. Oh, Broadway, here I come! Broadway, here I come!_ " For such a dark song, it was pretty beautiful. Michael sat on the couch still listening to his best friend serenade him with a song about jumping off a building, " _And that last thing I hear as the impact grows near, is it a scream or a cheer? Well, never mind I’ll never find out cuz Broadway, I am here._ "

"Beautiful, ten out of ten, astounding, would watch again!" Michael praised him jokingly and clapped.

Jeremy scoffed, "Oh shut up!"

"No! Seriously, you're really good!"  
  
"Do we have a  _liar_ in our midst?" Jeremy gasped, placed the back of his hand on his forehead, and leaned back in a fake faint.  
  
"No, sir! No liars here!" Michael cooed back.  
  
"Hmm. Likely story, Mister," The taller boy shot back.  
  
 Michael stood from the couch, took Jeremy's hand and helped him down.   
  
"Look, tall-ass I love your voice and you're gonna fuckin' deal with it!" Michael laughed.  
  
"I'm only like two inches taller than you!" Jeremy replied. "Now make me some goddamn hot chocolate, ass-face."  
  
"Ah, if you insist dick-head," He bowed and headed towards the kitchen of the old cabin.  
  
 The cabin they were staying in wasn't the newest, but it was cosy and warm. The walls were lined with Polaroids and fairy lights the two boys had taken through the years. The Polaroids were old. The very first one they took together was back when Jeremy was January, with long red hair that fell past his shoulders. It was taken two years after they first met. The image displayed the two in an oak tree, sitting on the lowest branch holding hands and giggling. Michael's glasses askew on across his face, and Jeremy's white skirt covered in dirt and moss. His mom was furious after that shot, looking at her daughter's choppy red hair, bruised skin, and ripped skirt, made her think she had a son.  
  
 The two boys moved into the kitchen, Michael towards the stove to heat up milk, and Jeremy towards the window seat. Jeremy surveyed the outside, grey skies and rain pounding down hard, contrasted by the red, yellow, and orange hues of the trees in the forest. This was the best kind of weather, except for when it was with thunder and lightning. Jeremy hummed while watching the raindrops splatter against the glass. 

" _Well, holy moly, me oh my. You're the apple of my eye! Boy, I've never loved one like you._ " Michael sang, responding to what Jer was humming.  
  
" _Man, oh man, you're my best friend. I scream it to the nothingness. There ain't nothin' that I need..._ "   
  
" _Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ! There ain't nothin' please me more than you._ "  
  
" _Oh home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you, oh home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you,_ " the two of them sang this line, and Michael sat next to Jeremy near the window and handed him the mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Here y'are nerd."  
  
"Thanks, nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo there nerds, please leave constructive criticism! It'd be appreciated because according to Grammarly I have twelve advanced issues!


	2. Dancing at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moley, Me-oh-My, you're the apple of my eye  
> Boy, I've never loved one like you  
> Man, oh man, you're my best friend,  
> I scream it to the nothingness  
> There ain't nothin' that I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I don't think any TWs for this chapter either!!

  Jeremy poked him, he didn't wake up. Jeremy poked him again, this time he groaned. "Have you come to feed on my soul?" Michael yawned, sat up and rubbed his tired brown eyes. He glanced at the clock, blinking twelve am, "Dude, it's midnight!"   
  
"It sure is, follow me," Jeremy dragged Michael out of the bed.  
  
"Woah Woah Woah, I need the ability to  _see_ you, dork," The shorter boy began groping across the nightstand to find his thick-framed glasses. He slid them on his face, "There, now I'm not blind."  
  
"Mmkay good, you're gonna need to be able to see."  
  
"I-is this some weird witch thing? Cause' I thought you didn't do human sacrifices..."  
  
"No, you dork! I would never sacrifice  _you_!" Jeremy punched Michael in the arm softly, then grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh, so who  _would_ you sacrifice then, hmm?" Michael stood up now.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Chloe." Jeremy lead them to the door into the hall.  
  
"Ooh, I'm telling her that once she gets here!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"   
  
" _Maybe_ if you let me steal Trip World from you I won't tell..."  
  
"Ugh, fine. We're goin' outside."  
  
"Dude come on, you know I fucking hate dark places," Michael gripped the other teen's hand harder now, and he could feel his pulse in his hands. "We're not going into the woods, are we?" He asked, voice wavering. The phobia of the dark had developed after an  _unfortunate_ incident in an alley.  
  
"Yeah, but there are lights out there so it'll be okay. Right?"  
  
"Uhm, I guess..." They opened the door and stepped out into the cold, there were, in fact, lights. Being twelve am, it was cold and also a little bit wet from the rain. The smell of wet and decaying leaves hung thick in the air. A long stone path with occasional stairs led into a covered area a couple feet into the forest. Forests at night were beautiful, but they scared Michael. Mostly because of the dark. He wasn't necessarily scared of the  _dark_ , it was more what was  _inside_ of it. Outside of the cabin wasn't much to see except if you wanted to see a fuck-ton of trees, so he asked: "So, why are we out here, Jer?"  
  
"Look up," Jeremy said. Michael followed, and above them were heavy, dark grey clouds that made the sky seem an inky black. "It's gonna start raining soon."  
  
"Really man, you woke me up at midnight for rain?"  
  
"Ugh, hush."  
  
  They sat in silence for a few minutes, Michael was just beginning to doze off again until a drop hit him in the forehead. Then another. Jeremy held out his hand. "Yes!" Then, with his other hand yanked Michael up and forced him to join in his rain escapades.   
  
"Jeremy Heere, you're gonna get sick with your frail immune system, dummy."  
  
"ShUt Up AnD dAnCe WiTh Me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Holy heck already over ten kudos?? Y'all....... thank you..... *sheds tear*
> 
> -I gave myself anxiety writing this lol
> 
> -I also cringe at my own writing haaaaaaah


End file.
